This invention relates to electrical reversing switches which upon actuation from one condition to another change the direction of current flow through the switch.
Electrical reversing switches are commonly double pole, double throw switches which have their load side terminals cross connected by external jumper wires. This configuration results in a bulky wiring structure at the terminals of the switch. Additionally, switches which have internal press-in wire terminations effected by inserting the bared ends of wire conductors into holes in the housing of the switch do not readily lend themselves to such external jumper cross connections. U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,352 issued July 28, 1987 to Takashi Yano and Yasuo Yoneyama discloses a reversing switch having press-in terminations wherein the cross connection between the load side terminals is accomplished internally of the switch housing. This switch comprises a double pole, double throw toggle mechanism wherein rocking contactors are pivotally supported on a common central contact, the ends of the contactors being pivoted downward into engagement with stationary contacts at one end of each pole of the switch in one position and pivoted downward at the opposite end into engagement with stationary contacts at the other end of each pole of the switch in a second position. Cross connection jumpers are molded integrally within a base member of the switch and are connected to the stationary contacts at the respective ends of each pole. While this switch is useful for its intended purpose, the present invention relates to improvements thereover.